Computer IC chips called microchips must be tested for operability, efficiency and environmental compatibility after they are manufactured. Machines that automate such testing have been developed to reduce the amount of labor required to perform tests on relatively small microchips. Microchips are stored in generally rectangular trays which protect the microchips during transport from the manufacturer to the testing location and to the final assembly place. The microchips are individually tested apart from their storage trays. The trays are manually placed in tray handling devices having automated structures that remove each microchip from the tray and place the microchip on a belt which delivers the microchips to a testing machine. Probes and inverting devices have been developed to pick up microchips from the trays and place them in a desired location, such as a belt which move the microchips to a testing machine. An example of a probe and inverting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,875. The loading and unloading of the trays into and from the tray handling devices is a tediously repetitive manual operation which subjects the hand, wrists and arms of personnel to stresses and strains.